Julian
Julian is a recurring character from the ''Cybersix'' series and is voiced by Andrew Francis. He is initially introduced as thief who changes his ways after meeting Cybersix and Data 7, and who is implied to be a homeless orphan as he takes shelter in a boat in the animated series, and a church in the comics. It's unknown if he appears in the live-action series. Character Information Comics Julian is first seen on Christmas Day when he successfully steals Adrian Seidelman's wallet and counts the money, later window shopping and planning to buy some food to eat. But before he could enter the shop, three men approach Julian threateningly and drag him into an alley to beat him up, supposedly for being a thief and liar. Julian manages to bite one man and run away before being rescued by Cybersix. Julian asks to spend Christmas Day with her since he's all alone, and she agrees, on the promise that he'll tell no one of her. He agrees if she answers one question, if her friend is Spiderman. It's actually Data 7. Julian is often seen wearing rags and having a runny nose and is later seen together with Nacho, another homeless orphaned boy. They are seen as good hearted people and help with rescuing Miao Yashimoto's younger sister, Ikiko, and later take in seemingly abandoned babies, and the friend later attacks who he suspects is a murderer with no thought of his own safety when he sees the man standing over an injured woman. Animated Julian is a young orphan boy who lives at an abandoned theatre and is also forced to pickpocket strangers by his criminal guardian, Orlando.http://www.sixies.net/dzt/rf/robbi.htm Julian evidently dislikes stealing and is seen attempting to do honest work to earn money instead to give to his guardian, but one day he's unable to find any small job and resorts to pickpocketing from Adrian Seidelman and attempting steal a dropped wallet from a woman. He finds he cannot go through with it, and a concerned Cybersix follows him to the theatre to see his situation and feels compelled to rescue him, being reminded of Cyber-29. Cybersix eventually frees Julian from Orlando and they become friends. Julian is later seen taking shelter in a small boat tied to the harbour, and tries to help Cybersix but is often in need of rescue himself. Data 7 also occasionally babysits him. He is last seen in the final episode in a non-speaking role as he watches the explosion from Von Reichter's seaside laboratory. Relationships Cybersix Cybersix met Julian through her Adrian Seidelman persona, when Julian stole his wallet. Using her powers and knowledge of the streets, she caught up to him assuring him that she means no harm and even gives him the wallet (only wanting the picture of her and Cyber 29 back.) However feeling guilty Julian returns the wallet which was the first stepping stone, to turning his life around. Cybersix met Julian in her true persona when the latter's boss was involved in a hostile take over, courtesy of Jose and Data 7. It was her rescue of Julian that helped jog Data 7's memory of his previous life as Cyber-29. Cybersix and Julian's overall relationship is that of surrogate brother and sister. Due to her guilt of failing to save Cyber-29, she sees Julian as her chance to redeem herself. Julian in turn regards her as a best friend. However, in recent episodes, their relationship sort of upgrades to Surrogate mother and son, as Cybersix is determined to keep Julian out of harm's way in her later missions. Julian who is forever grateful of his life being saved, risks his own safety to help her out, whether she likes it or not. In Final Confrontation, he was devastated upon witnessing the living bomb's explosion, as he instinctively believed that Cybersix may have died in it. Data 7 Enrique Quotes Trivia References Gallery Comic Julian firstappearance.png Julian3.png|Cybersix recognizing Julian as the kid who robbed her. Julian4.png|Becoming friends. Julian huggingcybersix.png|Julian frightened after meeting the violent José. Animated Character Model Sheet Julian 01.png julian 02.png Julian 03.png Julian 04.png Main Series Julian.png Cybersix and julian.png Data7 and julian.png Ikiko and julian.png Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animated Series Category:Comic Series Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Characters